When all is done, we still have each other
by potterlockftw
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is finished. Neville and Luna Have Their Whole Lives Ahead of them. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I don't see many Nena fics so I thought I would write one. Whenever I write something my first chapter is always small to help the setting and introduce the characters. :D

* * *

As they both sat there, side by side, surrounded by the sadness of the loss of -it seems -an unfathomable amount lives that were dear to so many others. Neville could not help but smile as Luna took his hand in hers.

After many minutes of sitting there beaming at Luna and wondering how he got so lucky, he felt a sudden jump back to the harsh reality of what just happened.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. He was so happy whilst so many other were still mourning the loss of their loved ones.

Luna noticed at once the looks as anguish on Neville's face, she turned to Neville just to lay eyes upon him for the sake of it, and then turned back to look upon the wreckage that was the great hall, she slowly looked around her and began to smile as her most favourite of Dumbledore's speeches and then she spoke in the usual dreamy tone and without making eye contact

'Neville, do you remember in our third year when Dumbledore said to us all 'happiness can be found in the darkest of times when one only remembers, to turn on the light.' Luna instance knew she did not need to say anymore. Neville was now looking in all the right places, his eyes came to rest in a corner of hall where Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting.

Neville's face once again broke into a smile because even though not one out of the four people situated around that table was smiling, if could see Ron looking at Hermione the very same way he looks at Luna.

Neville turned to Luna and, to his surprise and delight, started to kiss him with immense passion. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. Neville felt completely invincible and the fact the he just killed Voldemort's snake had nothing to do with it. He was in love. Nothing in the world could take that away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: oh OH MY ROWLING! I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter :O so... all the characters in this Fic are the work of a Genuis. we all Love you jo! :D

* * *

Once all the kafuffle in the great hall had died down Neville asked Luna if she wanted to go for a walk around the castle seeing as it would most probably be the last time either of them would see the brilliant castle that they called home.

Luna of course accepted and they then set off.

They first headed outside to take a walk down by the lake. Once there, Neville stopped most abruptly and Luna turned round to him with a very puzzled look on her face.

Neville then broke the perfect silence that was sustained throughout the walk and said 'you never answered my question' Luna then replied 'I would have thought the kiss would have suggested to you that I wanted to be your girlfriend Neville Longbottom.' Neville smiled, took Luna's hand and lead her in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

Luna had never seen the Gryffindor tower and Neville thought she would like it very much. They reached the portrait of the fat lady but the fat lady was not on her usual perch in the frame. Neville told Luna to wait there and told her he would be in a second with a surprise for her. Luna did not know that this was the place where you entered the Gryffindor common room.

Luna waited some time in her own world until she heard another voice, but it was not the voice of Neville but one of Sir Cadogan, if was not looking for a fight, the sight of all the innocent lives being lost today had rather depressed him but he did ask Luna for a normal conversation of which she of course obliged.

They talked for a long while and Luna had almost forgotten about Neville because she was so interested in the conversation they were both having. Luna was completely ecstatic; she had finally found someone who also believed in the existence of crumple-horned snorkacks! At this point Neville returned to find Luna and Sir Cadogan talking about where to find them. Luna was completely oblivious to a voice saying 'well give me the password then, I didn't come here from the other side of the castle just to sit here and wait.' 'oh' said Neville feeling rather dumb 'I Don't know the password, I haven't been in for months' the fat lady replied looking rather disgusted 'well, give me one that was used in the past and that will suffice' Neville once again smiled and recited his favourite password 'mimblus mimbletonia.' And with that the fat lady's portrait swung open, Luna realised what was going on and let out a little gasp of surprise and excitement. She bid farewell to Sir Cadogan and entered to common room.


End file.
